


野村儿子兄弟设定－双诺：最后一次trick or treat

by KnightNO4time



Series: 野村儿子们的兄弟设定，现代AU系列 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, V13Noctis and 15Noct are brothers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 【万圣节篇！】1.	背景请参考之前写的《野村儿子兄弟设定》里的介绍。不过这次写的是小时候的故事，只有双诺。按照设定，克劳德还没有加入到这个家里，亲戚们也没露面。2.	诺克特10岁（动画里小学时期，比较不合群，保持距离，话不多，朋友少）3.	诺克提斯18岁（动画里中学时期风格，但比较关心弟弟，在弟弟跟前会显得成熟开朗）4.	每个国家和地方对于万圣节要糖有着不同的规定，看到美国说一些地方10岁以上不会去要，一些地方12岁以上，但是我在的加拿大似乎看着小就可以，并没有听过限制。因此这里最后一次要糖定在10岁是切拉姆家的家规。5.	这次写文是和好友葵子的联动！她的APH文也是AU设定，因此算是个小区的邻居。不过并不会实质上接触互动，大概是作为邻居普通生活里被提及。6.	喜欢APH的朋友可以去阅读她的连载，是法国/英国/美国/加拿大的四兄弟故事，也是哥哥们疼爱弟弟的故事哦～她那边的万圣节内容也会和我这边联动的！
Series: 野村儿子们的兄弟设定，现代AU系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896550





	1. 上篇

“喂，到底要拍到什么时候啊…”诺克提感觉脸在发烫，可是他还是配合自己的哥哥老实站在手机摄像头前。  
诺克提斯举着手机，围着他转了两圈。上下左右，前前后后，总而言之恨不得用手机被他拍出本写真集来。  
“够了吧，”嘴巴里说着不耐烦的台词，却听不出强硬的反抗，所以诺克特才阻止不了自己的亲哥哥，只能用手扶了扶卡在头顶用来固定恶魔犄角的发卡。  
“别动了，诺克特。这玩意你已经戴得很正了，你会把它碰歪的。”谁知这种时候诺克提斯才终于开口说话，但是目光却盯着屏幕，滑来滑去的拇指显然是在挑选照片的好坏。

“再不出发天就晚了，”诺克特使劲比划自己的眼神，试图让诺克提斯的注意力从手机上挪开。  
“反正就在小区里，不怕，”诺克提斯不但不要着急，还兴奋的分享手机上的信息，“我是要把你的照片发给老爸，那么可爱他肯定想看。”  
不管弟弟是不是羞红了脸，当哥的倒是洋洋得意，“喂！老爸说记得叫我给你录视频！”  
没想到哥哥和父亲还聊的那么欢，诺克特彻底无语，有其他发现他家哥哥对这项任务干劲十足。

诺克特像是兔子一样不情愿的跺跺脚，“不要这样大张旗鼓的好吗？有什么好拍的呀…”  
为时已晚，诺克提斯已经抢先举起手机，用镜头对着他。于是诺克特连忙转过身，背对镜头发出抗议。  
诺克提斯却不罢休，他在弟弟的事上相当来劲，咧嘴笑呵呵的模样堪比一只小恶魔。  
“这可是你最后一年去要糖了，明年你就超过十一岁告别儿童活动啦，”诺克提斯一本正经的解释，同时绕道弟弟从旁试图捕捉画面。  
不过诺克特很快又转开身躲闪镜头，却没成想正对上穿衣镜，于是诺克提斯趁机抬起手举着手机，透过镜子继续录像。  
“老爸也想在最后一年的机会里看看你装扮后要糖的样子。从明年起，咱家就没人再能参加这种活动了。”  
虽然其实年纪看着小就可以去要糖，但是根据他们家历代的规矩，过了十岁就要有更多的责任感，不能再跟其他小孩子一起抢糖吃了。

别看诺克提斯现在满口都是理由，但若是被人给他拍点东西发给父亲雷吉斯看，他也会一脸窘迫满是害羞，诺克特则会在旁边起哄。总结就是，这是他们家兄弟俩的性格习惯，还挺互补。  
不过这也不能怪哥哥喜欢拍，爸爸喜欢看。因为诺克特最后一年圣诞节要糖的装扮太好看了，谁看了都会想跟他合照吧？  
这不是说他过去的打扮不好看，他每一年都很可爱，可是今年的装扮是诺克特自己选的，甚至小小年纪就懂得了订购，完全采用了他最近沉迷的游戏里的角色进行设计，可以算半个cosplay。  
黑色的晚礼服带着哥特风格的复古及华丽，领口和袖子上别着几条过分成熟的黑皮带装饰，然而肩后挂着的翅膀却又一转风格改成了童话感十足的小蝙蝠双翼。  
被道具铁丝固定的尾巴长长的甩出来，翘起的尾巴尖拉风的从后方绕到他的腿旁，非常有动态感。配合起头顶竖起的山羊角头饰，彻底把他变成了一只神秘的小恶魔先生。

这还不够，他还用万圣节的儿童画化妆笔一五一十的在脸颊和眼角描绘出同角色一幕一样的纹路，非常认真。  
唯独他还不敢也不能戴隐形眼镜，所以原本的蓝色眸子叫他从这个形象里多出了不少孩子的光亮，于是这份反差出的可爱彻底被他的扮相反衬烘托，造成了不可抗拒的小小魅力。  
当然他的道具还不止这些。他还有一个小拉杆箱，这不是为了角色，而是为了要糖。要知道，这种节日如果在这附近小区里走一大圈，从街头到街尾就能装满一大兜子，孩子们可都是拖着箱子来取战利品的！  
而诺克特的箱子就是个圆滚滚的绷带猫，用他的话来讲，这是他的使魔。

“你今年真是格外用心，”诺克提斯一边等着刚才那段小视频被自动压缩后发给他们的父亲，一边再度感慨比自己小八岁的弟弟居然能如此用心的搞到这么多道具。  
但是话是这样讲，可是要知道上高中的诺克提斯对这款游戏也是很喜欢，他也很偏爱这个角色，要不然他怎么一路支持弟弟弄到了现在？  
因此他冲弟弟眨眨眼，心满意足的用自己的特权多看了好几遍。“虽然真的很酷就是了！”他给予了弟弟极大的肯定。

…

“出门前再来一段。”  
诺克提斯誓不罢休的态度拦住了已经准备出发的诺克特，看来他仍不死心的要抓着弟弟正面录像，毕竟那可是他今天的任务！  
诺克特不得不从了自己哥哥的心愿——或者说爸爸的心愿？  
反正别看诺克提斯现在逗弟弟逗得那么开心，但如果反过来要录的他，他也会害羞得不行。

此外诺克提斯一边录还一边正经的采访起来。  
“请问你今年扮演的是谁？”  
结果对于这个值得炫耀的问题，再怎么不情愿的诺克特在真真正正对上镜头后却还是忍不住露出有些得意的表情，按耐不住心情的把衣服正面展现给镜头，同之前看也不看一眼就躲闪的态度截然不同。  
这导致他本人彻底悟到了一件事，那就是他还是挺想给爸爸炫耀自己的成果的。如果可以，最好能听到一句超赞的评价！

“魔王尼克劳斯，”诺克特在镜头前高傲的昂起带很稚嫩的脸，但是眼睛已经演得出神入化，甚至努力使用了他至今学习到的优秀贵族口音。  
“那你今年必定被众多超级英雄围攻。要知道你前年还是蜘蛛侠呢。”诺克提斯笑话他，会想起那个时候的弟弟也是觉得相当有趣，只不过当被其他超级英雄扮相的孩子们拉入队伍时，诺克特还是挺不情愿的。  
“魔王也可以拯救他人，只是人们还不知道真相，”诺克特信誓旦旦的回答，并且不退让的挺起胸膛，对于这份调侃保持不屑一顾的态度。“以及我才不会每年都想着扮演超级英雄。我也不会和他们那样痴狂。”  
诺克提斯从举着的相机后投来感兴趣的目光，夸张的挑起一侧的眉毛问，“他们是指谁？”  
诺克特不以为然的耸了下肩，摊开手不在乎的随口撂下答案，“我的同学。”  
要知道人们都热爱万圣节，一个月前他们学校的孩子们就已经在为今天做准备了，各种计划和讨论多多少少都能从各种课堂角落里传入诺克特的耳朵中，而其中超级英雄漫画以及电影里的角色总是很有人气。

“还比如说我们的邻居。”  
诺克特见过很多对超级英雄痴迷的同校生，其中还有几个住在这个小区，他哥哥家对门的邻居就是其中一个。  
每年他们邻居家的超级英雄扮相已经给他看腻了…  
“今年八成是美国队长，”诺克特对自己的猜测很有把握，殊不知一开门就瞧见对门家的孩子们也刚出发。果不其然，美国队长这个再熟悉不过的打扮就在行列中，于是他当即转头给了自家哥哥一个胜利的表情。

诺克提斯原原本本的将一切都收入到了他的相机镜头里。

…

万圣节除了要糖和化妆，当然还要发糖和吓人。但介于这里就兄弟俩，出门要糖时家里就没有人，所以他们都是把糖摆在门口的。  
为了不浪费他们家前方的打院子和草地，十月份一开始他们就给这里做了一番大改造。  
旧的圣诞装饰定期从仓库里搬出来，新下单的东西也被空运而至。商场里看中的玩意挥手就买，甚至还有父亲以及朋友送的几个符合节日气氛的东西也加入其中。  
总而言之，为了配合弟弟最后一年要糖的日子，诺克提斯把他们家院子改成了一个展览会。当然格拉迪欧和伊格尼斯也曾被拉过来帮忙，搭着梯子给窗台缠“蜘蛛网”是他们友情的见证。

于是乎，明明是笔直通往大门的小道，却用各种装饰重新围出一条蜿蜒小路。  
诺克提斯一开开关，电动蜡烛和藏在物件后的灯光就昏暗的亮起来。充气巫婆开始搅汤，是不是发出诡异的叫声。挂在高处的骷髅和蝙蝠时不时无规律的抽动几下。盒子里的小丑也会突然蹦出来，再诡异的缩回去。坟头伸出来的手会摇摆不定。  
总之孩子们必须穿过这里才能拿到糖。而他们的糖则满满当当，大大方方的盛满整个打着血红色灯光的坩埚里。只要你把张足够大，能抓多少就抓多少！

不过这不是最终考验。因为在这个坩埚一旁，门的另一侧还有一张自取台，但是那个碟子上方扣着不锈钢菜罩，根本摸不透里面装着什么。  
其实里面装的是Godiva的巧克力小礼盒，六枚不一样的口味，并且准备了三盒。  
只不过挑战不会那么简单，这张桌子后就摆着一个巨大等身高的木乃伊，打开的棺材在没有灯直射下黑洞洞的，只有木乃伊脱落绷带的脸突出些许轮廓，逼真的脸上有着可怕的疤痕褶皱，那双骇人的目光直勾勾的往下盯着桌子，任何人靠近都会被注视。  
而餐盘前则刻意摆着一张卡片，写着“请打开慢慢享用”，怎么看都是故意引人上钩。  
打开后会不会是吓人的东西？如何战胜木乃伊靠近并且打开呢？木乃伊会不会动起来？这些都是挑战。只有有勇气的孩子才有机会得到里面的“宝藏”！

“你觉得真的会有人打开看吗？”诺克特扫了眼那个不锈钢菜罩，匆匆走过过道后才回头问自己的哥哥。  
其实他也挺怕那个木乃伊的。  
“这就是这个的乐趣啊，肯定会有人的。”  
归根结底诺克特斯仍是个普通的高中生，私底下放得开的话，他的小点子也有不少。  
“那种想打开又不敢的样子不才是这个设计的核心吗？”诺克提斯越过肩头用拇指指了指门上方的放到摄像头，一副早有准备的模样，简直让人觉得这个摄像头是他故意按好用来偷拍的。  
“好了，走了走了，”诺克提斯拍了拍矮自己不少的弟弟的头顶，耐心催促着将其从装饰满万圣节物件的蜿蜒小道中带出去。  
而他们身后寂静关闭的大门前，堆放满盆的糖果安静的藏在最深处，前方忽明忽暗的灯光中各种形形色色的怪诞生物都聚集在周围，不断发出狰狞的笑声和可怖的鸣叫。

“说起来，你扮演的是谁？”  
“技术宅。”  
“看起来和普通的衣服没什么区别。”  
“因为技术宅就是普通人啦。但是你看，我特意套了耳机。”  
“好吧…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里的房屋设定，灵感来自我第一年来加拿大，陪着也刚来这里的朋友去要糖的经历。  
> 她装扮成了鬼，我是为了拍照。  
> 有一家人装扮的超级用心，就是各种可怕的东西围满了小路。路虽然超级短，但是气势十足，气氛诡异，居然觉得还有些精致。而他们一家人就在屋子里看电视，透过窗户可以看到，应该是不想每次开门发糖所以把糖放在门口，然而走进去就有些让人起鸡皮疙瘩。  
> 而他们门口就是一个罩着的菜罩，边上一个可怕的巫婆，当时英语不好也不知道卡片写了啥。反正可以打开的样子，我俩犹豫半天都没敢打开，因为很怕被捉弄。万一打开蹦出来了啥呢....  
> 最后我俩走了....没能拿到糖。也没敢敲门，不知道这是能敲门还是不能敲门的意思。
> 
> 联动提醒：美国队长那位是阿尔弗雷德哦。


	2. 下篇

“万圣节快乐！”

当孩子们碰到一起时，邻居之间就会送上祝福。尤其是带着孩子们来要糖的家长，碰面后很快相互攀谈起来。  
很多大一些孩子们也都愿意结伴同行，不需要家长陪伴，彻底享受万圣节的快乐。他们装扮各不相同，彼此成群结队，奔跑在社区的大街小巷之间，寻宝一样的搜索可以要糖的人家，然后兴致勃勃的冲过去，争取在糖果发光前比其他孩子先得到更多。

别看诺克特自己表现得对于最后一次的要糖活动不在乎，实则他还是会为明年遵从家规不能再要糖而感到遗憾。  
从他最后一年这么用心的打扮就能看出来他还是很喜欢这种活动的，而心情只能化作动力，尽可能卯足劲在最后一次机会中要够一年份的糖果来满足自己。  
前不久他还按耐不住好奇询问诺克提斯当初十一岁不能再要糖时什么心情，得到了“还挺遗憾”的回答后他竟然松了口气。  
看来这是一个安慰…即使他的哥哥已经不在乎这点了。

“嗨，诺克特！”  
在顺利取得了部分糖果后，切拉姆兄弟俩在街道的十字路口遇到了他们的邻居——美国队长后方跟着一只毛茸茸的北极熊——邻居家最小的两个弟弟欣然来找魔王先生打招呼。  
“晚上好，”虽然自己并不擅长迎合这类型性格的人，不过并不讨厌，诺克特礼貌的打了招呼，态度不温不火。  
“跟你说，1890号那家人装饰的超豪华！就跟游乐场一样！”美国队长——阿尔弗雷德——诺克提斯熟知的学校里橄榄球队队长，扬起胳膊指着身后某个方向大力宣传。  
“他们家的糖果也很豪华，”阿尔弗雷德的弟弟——诺克特隔壁班的马修乖巧的打开袋子给他展现从那家人那里得到的战利品。马修总是很好心的为他人提供帮助，为自己的哥哥进行更完善的解释，诺克特认为对方就是他心目里的好邻居代表。  
“我会去看看的，”诺克特用以和他们气氛相反的平静态度作出回答——或者说是在演绎符合这套魔王装扮的一面，即使他的英音基本没有体现出来。  
要说实话的话，他其实兴奋的不行，很想去，下一个目标就锁定在了1890那家身上。因为那可是用不同牌子的巧克力装好的小礼袋！一袋里就有五六种不同的巧克力，要是能拿到那个不就赚了吗？机不可失！

“看来我们都有的忙碌，”亚瑟——邻居家的老二，这次守护弟弟们的家长，带着理解的表情冲诺克提斯打了声招呼。  
诺克提斯对他一向印象不错，也许是因为那一板一眼的性格跟他周围接触的官员有着相似之处。他从街坊邻居间听过他的优异，即使比自己年纪小，他也觉得这人未来毕业后会很了不起。  
“的确。毕竟计划是要攒够一年份的糖，”诺克提斯插着腰苦笑着用眼神指了指自家弟弟的小拉杆箱，今晚回家后那只绷带猫就要变得沉甸甸的了。  
“我家也差不多。”  
“那就是双倍了吧，”诺克提斯冲亚瑟竖起两根手指，同时幻想对方家里餐桌都堆满糖的震惊画面，不禁好笑起来。

“说起来…如果我理解错了请不要介意，”亚瑟一边跟他并排站着等着孩子们去敲门，一边端详他后压低了声音，“你也在扮演什么角色吗？”  
“技术宅，”诺克提斯脸不红心不跳的说，实则他也暗藏一颗捉弄人的心，满是期待的瞄对方的反应。  
“这看起来就像解谜…”亚瑟尽可能不失礼的用委婉的话进行了总结，但听得出来他的确觉得太普通了。  
“眼镜，耳机，格子衫，”诺克提斯还很好心的陈列出其中的元素，并且用手托了下平光眼镜。“最近这类型的角色设计很多，二次元很受欢迎。”  
总觉得亚瑟露出了并不能跟他进入一个次元的表情…所幸弟弟们要糖回来，打断了两位哥哥之间的尬聊。

…

和邻居暂短的相处后，孩子们各自踏上了他们的“征途”。  
诺克特便急急忙忙的往那栋所谓“豪华”的房子赶，不过放心，他也没错过任何一栋沿途可以拿到糖的住家。  
诺克提斯又举起手机了，一路跟着他，从后方欣赏绕在弟弟身边上下颠簸的长尾巴，以及那双可以帮其“增高”的长犄角。

“停一停，你的角歪了，”诺克提斯突然叫住了弟弟。  
自称技术宅的长子用手扶了下垂下来的耳机线，好让自己单膝跪下来，并且把懒得揣兜里的手机夹在了肚子和大腿之间。  
他细心的为弟弟整理了刘海，把带着恶魔角的发卡重新戴在对方头上。近距离下他注意到诺克特用化妆笔画的花纹有几处的线花了，细看也没有那么精细，但是以诺克特首次的能力来讲，已经画的很棒了。  
面对哥哥时，小恶魔还是显得那么乖巧。乖乖站在那里有些害羞的叫哥哥帮自己整理头发，虽然他起初一副打算拒绝帮助的意思，不过他还是收回了话，把这项任务交给了主动上前的哥哥。

哎…自己的弟弟怎么那么可爱呢？  
诺克提斯近距离望着“长出”一对恶魔角的诺克特，心中不禁感慨万分。  
被深色花纹衬托的眼角在已经暗下来的天色中将那双碧蓝色的眼睛更多的衬托出来，仍然稚嫩圆润的小脸变得朦胧而神秘，把诺克特妆点得反而更像一只精灵。  
诺克提斯已经期待自己可爱的弟弟明年万圣节会打扮成什么样子了。虽然不能要糖这点就连他都开始替对方可惜，但这不影响万圣节里的装扮问题。

更何况…如果诺克特需要，诺克提斯愿意亲自买糖喂弟弟。

…

拿到了糖果后他们继续出发，别说，诺克特的行李箱已经基本满了。时间不早，一本这种时候很多孩子都已经满载而回，回家等着睡觉。  
不过诺克特已经不是个需要七八点就上床的小宝宝，因此在规定的要糖时间结束之前，他仍然在搜罗没有去过的地方。  
而他的绷带猫…行李箱托付给了哥哥拉。

想不到他们此后又在一家的院子外见到了亚瑟他们的身影。然而除此以外还聚集了三家他们所不熟悉的邻居们。  
孩子们挤在一起叽叽喳喳，长着小翅膀的，托着小尾巴的，竖起小耳朵的，拿着魔法棒的，一排小小的神奇生物们聚集在了一起。  
于是小魔王也加入了其中。  
其实应该说他被发现他的马修招呼了过去，但是只有偶尔才能被允许在哥哥家里过夜的诺克特对于这个小区绝大多数孩子们他都不认识，于是他只是很安静的站在了马修身边，询问怎么了。

“你说那个是假人还是真人呢？”马修跟着其他孩子看去的方向一起指着院子询问诺克特和诺克提斯。  
“他从刚才就没动过！我都说他是假的吧！”阿尔弗雷德坚定的握紧拳头，冲其他人宣布自己的判断。  
诺克特望过去，发现这家人布置得相当阴森。  
并没有过多的装饰品，但是也几乎没有灯。窗户那头的屋里也是黑着灯，门口的灯也关着，只吊起一盏真的点着蜡烛的复古提灯。楼梯附近摆着的南瓜灯里也是真的蜡烛，忽明忽暗的从杰克南瓜灯的眼睛里闪过。  
穿过草地的小路周围只摆着万圣节常见的墓碑和十字架，伸出的假手爬出地面，但是在这样漆黑的地方，一个个都变成了模糊不清的剪影，总觉得在那些影子下还藏着什么。  
不过孩子们的关注点不在于那些一看就是道具的墓碑上，而是一个坐在门口椅子上的红色身影。  
一位看不出是男是女也无法分辨年龄的人坐在关闭的门口楼梯下，他浑身穿着深红色的紧身衣，就连脸和手都是红色的，头发也被包在红色的帽子里——总而言之就是很红！  
像是鲜血一样通红！  
他一动不动，如同假人——或者说是个假人——静静地坐在那张椅子上，悄无声息。相比他，一旁闪烁的蜡烛光反而更有生命力。  
而装着糖果和零食的篮子就摆在旁边的楼梯上，大大敞开的盖子一看就是欢迎孩子们来取。

比孩子们精明很多的大人们都一副看戏的表情，在那里装腔作势的怂恿自己家的小孩子挑战这个“试胆大会”。反正不闯过去是不可能拿到糖的！  
孩子们自然不愿意，任谁看都觉得这里很恐怖。要穿过黑洞洞的墓地走向那个一动不动的红色人？怎么想都是真的恐怖故事吧！  
即使孩子们想找家长帮忙，家长也只是说着“没事的”，同时笑嘻嘻的鼓励他们。  
分明就是等着看自己孩子有趣的模样嘛！  
即使一些孩子想要离开，也会被家长劝住。大人们也是使出浑身解数，尽办法吸引孩子们注意力，叫他们去关注那边的红色人。看来家长们都觉得这件事很有趣，赶着孩子们踏出第一步，闯进这家的“墓地”中。

“你觉得呢？”  
诺克特听到诺克提斯的询问，谁知一回头发现自己的哥哥不过是举着手机录像，问的问题明显只是在做戏，其实是在等着看他的表现。  
或许是成长环境导致，诺克特还真有点不服输。瞧瞧周围那些年纪小一点的孩子们害怕，他就更想表现得成熟一些。  
反正这只是万圣节罢了，不管是什么，肯定都是假的，都是扮演的。  
再说…  
哥哥看着呢，这个视频也要给爸爸看，他不能就此退缩。

但是还没轮到他发表什么想法，阿尔弗雷反而先行动起来。  
“都跟着我一起去吧！没什么好怕的！”身为这里最强壮，年龄最年长的阿尔弗雷德，举起美国队长的盾，首当其中一脚踏进了院子了。  
“走吧，马修！”阿尔弗雷德招呼弟弟。  
于是诺克特同身旁毛茸茸的北极熊碰了下目光，便目送对方乖乖跟上去的身影。  
虽然他认为马修还是有点怕的，但是马修还是勇敢的跟上了自己的哥哥。不过马修还想着他，所以当听到“你要一起来吗？”，诺克特还是很快点头答应了。  
首先他绝对不想就此放弃，其次就是相比一会自己挣扎，不如就和认识的人一起结伴为好。

不过再走进院子后，他禁不住回头瞥了眼那些对他们三个人身影又渴望又害怕的孩子们，始终有点放不下心。  
比如，担心他们后悔拿不到糖而哭泣之类的…  
“大家一起来就没事了，”他试图安慰那些孩子们，即使他并不擅长这种事，声音也很轻，更没有勉强那些孩子的打算。但不管如何，他都试图找到可以化解这份恐惧的话语。“只是万圣节而已。”  
更何况换个角度思考，人越多就越安心不是吗？  
最终另外的孩子们也跟了上来，即使他们一步三回头的望着自己的父母，但被激励后，大家还是以为人数增加而变得热闹和兴奋起来。  
于是又超级英雄，异族怪兽，毛绒动物组成的小团体就这样浩浩荡荡的穿过了围绕着僵尸手和墓碑的黑暗短路，逐渐减速，缓慢的靠近了楼梯前。

此时相比拿了零食就逃的想法，孩子们的好奇心还是无法阻挡，甚至有些胆大的孩子已经在这种情况下开始想要试胆了。  
“看，他真的好真呀，”孩子们同坐在椅子上的红色男人——似乎是个男人——拉开点距离，小声议论。  
诺克特眯起眼睛，使劲投过摇曳的提灯和另一侧没有光的黑暗从模糊的光影下分辨出这个人是不是真的人扮演的。  
“碰一下怎么样？”  
真不知道谁出的主意，诺克特内心可不同意！  
“他都不动，说不定是假的呢？”另一个孩子不知道是鼓舞还是怂恿其他人先尝试，说的头头是道，“他都没有呼吸。”  
虽然诺克特很想吐槽对方怎么判断这个人没有呼吸的，但他终究没开口加入到讨论中。同时他也没有一意孤行，仍然留在了队伍里跟其他人一起行动，试图顺着其他人的思路走。

最后就在他瞥到有人真的要伸手时，突然注意到了什么。  
“你看，他是不是——”  
“他眨眼了！！”  
不等他戳一戳一旁的马修问个清楚，另一头就有个孩子大叫了起来。  
与此同时，那个红色的人突然站起身，发出了夸张的低吼。  
以大人的体格来看，他也是一位非常高大坚实的人，此时一大片红弯腰起身，如同巨怪袭来！  
一切来得太突然，顿时吓得孩子们尖叫声此起彼伏，四散逃离。  
诺克特虽然一百个不愿承认，但是他的确吓坏了。也许是被气氛带动，总而言之他第一反应也是掉头就跑，但又分不清该往哪逃，总之随着周围的身影一起迈开脚步，张开嘴里也似乎在酝酿着尖叫。  
“嘿！孩子们，别跑了！别怕别怕！”  
小孩子们吓一吓就好，实则是这家男主人的红衣人立刻收起刚才可怕的表情，匆匆忙忙的招呼窜跑的小孩子们。  
他换上和蔼可亲的声音，马上拿起篮子，伸出糖果举起手招呼小孩们。  
“来来来，拿吃的吧！”

一看到他开始热情的发零食，刚逃出去几步的孩子们又一窝蜂的聚回来。  
其实大家都知道这里不会有真的鬼怪，一切都是万圣节吓唬人的小把戏。可还是中招了。  
然而孩子们恢复的也很快，因为只要不吓唬人，给糖吃，那自然就是开心！  
“看！他给了我们薯片和爆米花！”  
于是刚才还吓的魂飞魄散的孩子们，都一个一个蹦蹦跳跳的回来了。

诺克特心满意足的提着迷你包装的薯片和爆米花跑回来，刚才还砰砰跳的心脏都被开心填满，导致他迟了几秒才注意到哥哥还在录像，于是立刻低头不好意思的把零食藏在了身后。  
“刚才的画面你也录了？”  
“录了，”诺克提斯放下手机，透过不够亮的光线观察自己弟弟害羞的模样，其实内心早因为抓到了有趣的画面而正雀跃不已。  
诺克特不满的撅撅嘴，他觉得刚才自己逊毙了！  
“非常有趣，”诺克提斯忍不住捏了捏对方的鼻子，望着对方红着脸躲开他手的小动作，宠爱得不行。

…

等到诺克特的小行李箱再也装不下更多的赞礼品后，看着时间差不多，他们回到了家。  
抵达门口后诺克提斯不忘检查一下不锈钢菜罩下的秘密测试结果。  
结果显示，有两盒被拿走了，还留了一盒无人问津。  
“看来这是我们的了，”诺克提斯取出剩下的巧克力礼盒，塞给了自己的弟弟。随后他们手气还剩下一个底的糖果坩埚进屋去。

回家后最开心的环节莫过于展示自己的战利品！  
诺克特收获颇多，倒出来的零食几乎可以覆盖整个小茶几，足够他们吃一整年。  
但是兴奋过后还不到睡觉时间，虽然和父亲一起时会被规定准时准点，但是和哥哥一起就不一样。诺克提斯也不忍心在这种日子催他上床，甚至为了弟弟的“熬夜”准备了不同的计划。  
于是诺克特换下恶魔的装扮洗了个热水澡，接着就和哥哥一起钻进被窝中。  
他们开着巧克力礼盒，裹着毛茸茸的珊瑚绒毯子，被围在枕头和被子围成的大床鸟巢里。  
诺克特靠在哥哥怀里，心满意足的吃着巧克力，不得不承认兴奋过后还挺累。

“让我们看看是谁拿到了神秘礼物。”  
虽然平日对外人总是摆着一副很不擅长交流的诺克提斯，对着弟弟倒是会用相当温和与风趣的语调逗其开心。  
打开平板电脑观看门口的监控录像，看着那些挑战穿过“恐怖小路”来取糖的孩子们，俩个人都好笑得不行。

“看！是马修他们！”诺克特从监控里认出来了他们的邻居，立刻做了起来。  
万万没想到的是，虽然第一次对菜罩产生兴趣的是阿尔弗雷德，但是他却没有很快打开，而是和马修争论了好一会。最后就在阿尔弗雷德举着美国队长的盾像是要抵挡攻击一样小心翼翼伸出手时，竟然是马修上去揭开了盖子。  
“真是出乎意料，”诺克提斯如此评价了马修的表现。  
而屏幕里的孩子们显然为发现了里面是安全的巧克力宝藏后雀跃不已，不过在疑似在镜头外的亚瑟的提醒后，他们只拿走了一盒，友善的把剩下的两盒留给了其他的孩子们。  
而在转身离开镜头前时，能看到阿尔弗雷德把巧克力盒子塞给了马修。这叫观看记录的切拉姆兄弟俩都露出了一丝笑容。

“明年即使不能要糖了，我也可以来哥哥你这里住吗？”  
诺克特一边询问一边举起一枚巧克力给头顶上方的人送去。  
诺克提斯含住弟弟喂来的巧克力，好笑的低头亲了口弟弟刚吹干的黑发。  
虽然戴着角的诺克特很可爱，但是现在终于可以亲到头顶了。  
青苹果的洗发水味香喷喷的，诺克提斯呼着巧克力的气息，蹭了蹭弟弟的头顶。  
“说什么呢，你想什么时候来都可以。”  
他拍了拍自己疼爱的小家伙。  
“明年一起在家里弄个派对吧。叫来朋友。”  
“嗯！”  
诺克特听话的缩进哥哥的怀抱中，开始不由自主的幻想起明年不一样的万圣节。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这家人的设定来自听过的故事。当时高中的朋友去了美国，打电话分享那边生活时讲的。  
> 她年龄大，当时算是带着其他孩子一起要糖，她是领队。于是就遇到这样的一家人，那个人就是一身红的坐在那里，完全分不出来是真人还是太过逼真的假人，总之就是吓唬你。  
> 于是他们过去后，围上去议论是不是假的，结果那个人突然站起来，吓得大家掉头就跑。  
> 那个人赶紧笑着说别跑，来吃糖吧，开始给他们发糖。  
> 真的很有趣呢。  
> 然后前面提到一家人装扮的很奢华，这个我没描写，但是其实原本设定的是我在温哥华居住时一家人的院子。  
> 真的很厉害，小小的院子完全就是个游乐场！  
> 各种大型的充气玩偶，都是卡通的万圣节主题角色。  
> 还放着彩灯和烟雾，还有音乐，甚至还有冲气小泳池。但是我也没好意思进去，远处看的，似乎是一个烟雾泳池的样子。  
> 总之特别豪华，很多要糖的孩子都禁不住在里面玩了起来，可以随便进去玩呢！  
> 然后因为万圣节要糖会有安全问题，所以那天会有巡逻的警/官来发传单，让大家注意安全。然后那位警/官就在门口和家里女主人聊了起来。  
> 等到他要走了，他说“我还有工作继续要做”。结果此时女主人才反应过来，大笑说“原来你是真的警/官！我以为是假扮的！”  
> 笑死了。


End file.
